Dreamlike
by DeiDara-Chan9
Summary: ¿Que harías si un hecho inesperado cambiara por completo tu vida? Pues eso es lo que le pasó a Sasori... ¿Podrá afrontar las consecuencias de esa dura responsabilidad? ¡¡NUEVA ACTUALIZACIÓN, 2- HACIA KABEN-YAMA!
1. Introducción

**Buenaas!! ^^ Bueno pues este es mi primer fiic! ^^ espero que les guste y que dejen sus opiniones, de eso más que nada decidiré si seguir o como hacerlo, acepto de todo aunque esperaría que fueran buenas xD**

**Realmente no tenía intención que este fuera el primer capitulo así que será la introducción (es cortita gomenasai ^^U) pero realmente ha sido una inspiración de ultima hora ^^ Así que les dejo con la introducción! ^^ espero que les guste!**

* * *

**Introducción**

* * *

Era una fría noche de diciembre, la nieve golpeteaba suavemente las ventanas de aquel apartamento a las afueras de la ciudad, aquella pequeña ciudad perdida, rodeada por un frondoso y extremadamente verde bosque en primavera así como por uno que perfectamente podría ser de una postal navideña en esas fechas. Un chico de cabellos rojos de aspecto suave despertó sobresaltado, su perfecto rostro pálido se encontraba empapado en sudor, su cara era inexpresiva, pero en el fondo de sus ojos en esos momentos se podía leer el pánico, como acto reflejo ya aprendido estiró su mano derecha con el miedo de no encontrar nada, pero se tranquilizo al comprobar el suave tacto de unos largos y sedosos cabellos dorados. No soportaría la idea de despertar y no encontrar esos delicados cabellos, esa tersa piel y esos enormes zafiros que hacía meses se habían convertido en su vida. El pelirrojo se volvió a tumbar, esta vez abrazando con cuidado por la espalda a su querido acompañante. En verdad, no sabía que sería de su vida ahora sin ese dulce contacto, una infinita comprensión que solamente ellos dos conocían y que nadie más, estaba seguro, podría llegar a comprender. El joven rubio se dio media vuelta y con un suave "m'h.." Entreabrió los ojos sin poder reprimir una pequeña sonrisa, esa sonrisa por la que el pelirrojo mataría al ver a su querido compañero despierto observando su tersa piel con gesto distraído mientras jugueteaba con sus cabellos. Tantos momentos, la rutina en la que vivía el pelirrojo rota abruptamente por la aparición del joven.

Sasori no Danna m'h.. no puedes dormir de nuevo? – Preguntó el rubio con aire adormilado.

Deidara… No pude evitar recordar parte del pasado, es por eso que me desperté con miedo a que no estuvieras a mi lado de nuevo.. – Declaró el pelirrojo un poco azorado.

Deidara levantó los brazos y rodeó el cuello de Sasori con sus suaves manos, no podía imaginar otra vida que la que ahora mismo tenía. Acercó la cabeza al mayor y rozó tiernamente su nariz con la propia sonriendo, siendo inevitable que el pelirrojo acercara sus labios y se fundieran en un profundo beso, no existían palabras suficientes en todo el mundo para explicar los sentimientos que cruzaban por las mentes de los chicos en ese momento. Cuando por fin despegaron sus finos labios la tranquilidad había vuelto de pleno a los ojos mieles de Sasori, una sonrisa desde el fondo de su corazón se extendió por sus labios.

Sasori no Danna.. recuerdas como empezó todo esto? M'h..

Como olvidar algo así..

Las mentes de ambos amantes abrazados y tumbados en la cama entre caricias, comenzaron a rememorar el pasado…

Una enorme extensión de hierba se contemplaba en el horizonte, solamente tallada por el alto de los árboles, un oscuro verde teñía toda la extensión del bosque los sugi (cedros) y ginkgos se alzaban imponentes en un precioso paisaje fuente de inspiración, sentado en medio de un inmenso prado al lado del bosque, un joven pelirrojo con grandes ojos color miel mantenía un cuaderno de dibujo en sus piernas cruzadas, pasaba las hojas, en todas se podía observar lo mismo a la izquierda un boceto grande de una persona y a la derecha las diferentes vistas acotadas y coloreadas. El pelirrojo se volteó a su izquierda, donde residía una enorme caja de mimbre, con cuidado abrió la tapa, en el interior se distinguían dos compartimentos, uno parecía albergar pequeñas marionetas de madera y la otra muñecos de trapo con sus caritas sonrientes y sus ropitas impecables. Sasori extrajo con cuidado un muñequito, casualmente pelirrojo con unos botones color ámbar por ojos. Se sonrió a sí mismo y poso al pequeño Sasori sobre su pierna derecha. Cogió el cuaderno y se dispuso a comenzar su trabajo diario, la última página que había dibujado mostraba un hombre con pelo color plata y ojos amatista, un desagradable escalofrío recorrió su espalda, no sabía porque pero aquel dibujo no le acababa de gustar, decidió pasar página y empezó. Dibujó una cara afeminada, decidió poner un toque de cabello juguetón cubriendo parte de la cara de su nuevo personaje, sí, definitivamente sería un cabello claro, tal vez rubio, unos ojos grandes, llenos de vitalidad, quizás azules, y una sonrisa que encantó a Sasori, definitivamente una vez hecho estaría entre sus favoritos, ese no lo vendería. Acabó de colorear las vistas, finalmente había quedado como un chico rubio de ojos color zafiro vestido con una camisa de botones negra y unos vaqueros desgastados, unas zapatillas de deporte negras y plateadas le cubrían los pies. Magnífico. De repente una ventada inesperada se llevó arrastrando varios metros al pequeño muñeco Sasori de la pierna de su creador. Este dejó el cuaderno en el suelo y se apresuró a recoger al pequeño antes que el viento lo tirase más lejos. Qué raro… con la brisa tan agradable que hacía hasta hace unos momentos.. Al levantar la cabeza rápidamente, percibió una figura entre los árboles más cercanos, no podía ser, debía de haberle entrado algo en un ojo quizás, le acababa de parecer ver a su propio boceto rubio observándolo. Sería un efecto óptico, al fin y al cabo lo acababa de dibujar, alguna marca en su retina. Recogió su material y se dispuso a meter al pequeño en su cesta de mimbre pero al abrirla.. algo le impactó, entre sus muchas figuras de madera había una que nunca había visto, es más, ni siquiera era de madera, parecía arcilla.. Le dio la vuelta y…

Una cabeza pelirroja se levantó de repente en su cama en un pequeño piso en Machimori (machi=pueblo, mori= bosque ^^), para su asombro vio de nuevo a su boceto, esta vez sentado a los pies de su cama con las piernas cruzadas observándolo, atónito parpadeó con los ojos como platos, ya no estaba, otra vez, serían ilusiones ópticas? Encendió la luz de su mesita apresurándose y registró por completo el piso en el cual residía. Pero definitivamente allí no había nada o nunca había habido nada…

Resignado vio como el sol comenzaba a entrar a través de la ventana con unos débiles rayos, si se apresuraba aún podía dormir un poco más, así que se volvió a la cama.

Una música de fondo le despertó, su despertador sin duda. Con un manotazo lo apagó y se desperezó decidido a levantarse, pues tenía que arreglar todo para ir a su tienda-taller y abrir. Cuando se decidió a salir de la cama un golpe sordo le alertó. Que había caído al suelo? Sentado al borde de la cama agacho la cabeza, no podía ser… Lo que cogió entre sus manos le hizo enmudecer, una figura de arcilla blanca, con el rostro agraciado y los ojos grandes, un mechón de pelo largo le cubría media cara y recogía la mitad de su melena con un coletero. El muñequito de arcilla lo observaba sonriente desde la palma de su mano. Esto ya era demasiado, dejó la figurita encima de la mesa y se desnudó. Cogió ropa limpia y se dirigió al cuarto de baño a darse una ducha de agua fría, pues no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Se colocó una toalla enrollada rodeando su cadera y regresó a la habitación para vestirse y dirigirse a trabajar. Para su sorpresa, en las mejillas de la extraña figurita de arcilla habían aparecido dos manchitas rojas. Automáticamente se sonrojó y dio la vuelta a la figurita de arcilla.

Esto parecía ser el principio de una extraña cadena.

* * *

**Taxaaaan! Les gustó? Tengo mis esperanzas puestas en esta historia realmente.. creo que si lo intento puede resultar un buen proyecto ^^**

**Espero que mes gustase y si es así que dejen reviews ^^ recuerden que no muerdo jajaja**


	2. El encuentro

**Hola! :) Aquí estoy de nuevo con el primer capitulo de mi fic.**

**Como siempre con todos los fics, los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, pertenecen al gran Kishimoto-sama y lo de siempre ^^**

**Gracias por los reviews, aunque fueron pocos me hizo feliz ver que hay gente que se molesta en dejar algún review despúes de leer la historia, me hicieron muy felices gracias ^^**

**y ahora sin más... ¡les dejo con el primer capitulo! Espero que les guste..**

* * *

1- El encuentro

* * *

Sasori salió de su casa, unos pantalones vaqueros desgastados, una chaqueta de cuero negro y una bufanda blanca cubrían su cuerpo, aquella mañana hacía especialmente frío. Normalmente hubiera cogido su coche para ir hasta su tienda, separada unos 2 km de su casa, pero aquella mañana era diferente, necesitaba tomar el aire, el frío aire, en un día como ese que no se veía ni un alma por la calle y menos a esas horas de la mañana.

La cesta de mimbre repleta de pequeñas marionetas y muñequitos de trapo colgaba de una de sus blancas manos enguantadas para evitar el frío. Ahí dentro reposaba también la pequeña figurilla de arcilla, ya que pensó en dejarla en el apartamento, pero después de ver las manchitas rojas de sus mejillas por una parte tenía miedo de dejarla en casa y por otra tenía pena de dejarla sola. Siempre había tenido especial aprecio por el arte, para él, arte significaba la belleza eterna, algo que dura para siempre, algo que se aprecia después de siglos de su creación, obras maestras. Consideraba cada una de sus figuras una pequeña obra de arte. Así tenía cariño por todas las creaciones de ese estilo.

El frío viento golpeteaba en su cara, la bufanda cubría la mitad de su cara. Sin embargo, los ojos entrecerrados dejaban ver las enormes orbes color miel observando cómo empezaban a caer copitos de nieve. Seguía su camino silenciosamente, pensando en su sueño. Realmente se negaba a creerlo, pero algo en su interior le decía que la figura de arcilla y su sueño tenían realmente un significado en común. ¿Algo le estaba mandando señales? Bah.. Solo serian tonterías, incoherencias, no podía ser nunca nada así en la vida real, o eso creía él.

Por fin llegó a su tienda, se trataba de una gran habitación, con suelo de parquet oscuro y resplandeciente, muy bien cuidado. De las paredes pintadas con tonos tostados suaves colgaban innumerables cuadros con bonitos paisajes y alguna que otra estantería con marionetas. Por otra parte en el centro de la habitación unos sillones blancos contrastaban con el suelo y estaban adornados con muñecos grandes de trapo. Los otros muñecos estaban depositados en expositores de madera al fondo de la habitación, junto a una mesa con una máquina de café y una gran chimenea de aspecto noble destacaba considerablemente. La habitación tenía en sí un aspecto brillante pero a la vez muy frío y es que las marionetas parecían observarte desde sus pequeñas estanterías.

Sasori se dirigió a su pequeño despacho, situado detrás del mostrador. Colgó su chaqueta de cuero de un antiguo perchero y se dirigió a encender la chimenea. De paso, dio la vuelta al cartel de CERRADO, mostrando así al exterior el cartelillo verde de ABIERTO. Realmente no esperaba la visita de nadie y menos a esas horas. Con el frío de aquellos días, la gente solía refugiarse en sus hogares de la nieve.

Se dispuso a colocar en sus respectivos lugares las nuevas creaciones. Cuando hubo acabado sacó finalmente la figurita de arcilla.. ya no tenía las mejillas coloradas. Su color blanco recordaba a la nieve cosa que hizo a Sasori pensar en el frío repentino de fuera de su tienda. Por el escaparate de madera oscura y cristal distinguió unos enormes copos de nieve arrastrados por el viento. Dos palmos de tierra ya estaban cubiertos de nieve. Por suerte si la cosa se ponía muy fea ni siquiera le haría falta regresar a casa, ya que en la tienda disponía de comida y agua, sillones cómodos y chimenea. ¿Qué más podía pedir? Observando de nuevo la figurita se fijó en su ropa, una camisa de manga corta, unos pantalones y unas zapatillas de deporte. ¡Dios, que frío! Automáticamente se dio la vuelta y cogió una muñeco de un expositor, le quitó la pequeña chaquetita de color marrón y se la echó por encima al muñeco. Observó que instantes después las motitas rojas de agradecimiento habían vuelto a su bonita carita.

De repente la puerta se abrió y un frío viento se coló dentro de la tienda. Un chico se quitó la capucha de su gruesa cazadora. Su pelo marrón estaba algo mojado, cerró la puerta corriendo y suspiró. Sus ojos eran alargados y unas marcas rojas con forma de colmillo se situaban en sus mejillas.

-¡Sasori-kun! ¡Qué alivio que tengas la tienda abierta!

-¿Kiba-kun? ¿Qué te trae por aquí un día de tanto frío como hoy? – preguntó Sasori con un brilló de sorpresa en sus inexpresivos ojos.

-Pues verás… Se me olvidó comprar un regalo a mi hermana… y bien.. sabes que es fanática de tus muñequitos.. Así que no lo pensé y vine directamente hacia aquí, pero por el camino veía muchas tiendas cerradas así que me sofoqué! – dijo atolondradamente el chico.

-¿Es su cumpleaños o algo parecido? Realmente ella es compradora habitual de mis muñecos, supongo que hiciste buena elección... – respondió tranquilamente el chico saliendo de detrás del mostrador.

-¿Su cumpleaños? Sasori... ¿realmente no sabes qué día es hoy? – preguntó son sorpresa Kiba.

-Hum… realmente... no... – respondió sin darle importancia.

-¡Hoy es 25 de diciembre, es Navidad! Ya sabes, ese intercambio de regalos y amor y todo eso que siempre se hace…

Sasori se quedó pensativo, con razón no recordaba nada sobre esa fecha, estaba solo, completamente solo desde muchos años atrás. Esa fecha no significaba nada para él. Desde que sus padres lo dejaron atrás y desaparecieron había intentado borrar todo rastro de ninguna clase de sentimiento de su cabeza. De ahí su rostro permanentemente inexpresivo. Rara vez de leía un último brillo de alguna clase de emoción en sus ojos.

Sin darse cuenta se había quedado embelesado en sus propios pensamientos y recuerdos. Kiba le llamaba desde una esquina, sostenía en brazos una enorme muñeca casi tan alta como él. Realmente para ser una muñeca de trapo de esas dimensiones era perfecta. Su carita sonriente observaba a Sasori desde su esquina esperando a que avanzase.

-¡Sasori-kun! ¡Definitivamente me llevaré esta! Estoy seguro que le encantará, cualquiera de tus obras le gustaría por eso ahora compro esta extra grande y quedo como un rey… - el chico rió con mucho gusto mientras Sasori ponía una falsa sonrisa en sus labios y cerraba los ojos.

Fueron a la caja y Kiba entregó el dinero correspondiente por la muñeca (nada barata por cierto). Después de eso, desapareció por la puerta volviendo a dejar entrar en la tienda el frío corriente de aire y haciendo que las llamas de la chimenea temblasen ante este contacto. Un frío contacto que Sasori identificaba con su trato con la gente, desde que sus padres lo dejaron, había pasado por situaciones difíciles. Vivía en solitario tan solo siendo un niño, sin el calor de unos brazos a los que agarrarse, de una familia a la que abrazar. Eso había cambiado su personalidad, que se reflejaba en su perfecto rostro inexpresivo. Un rostro que emitía tranquilidad.

Pasaron las horas, nadie volvía a la tienda. Al largo del tiempo, Sasori se sentó en el sillón. Se levantó. Se volvió a sentar. Finalmente se apoyo en el mostrador con los codos. Su cara, era como siempre inexpresiva, pero en el fondo de sus ojos se leía una motita de profunda tristeza. Tanto tiempo para pensar le había hecho recordar finalmente sucesos que se había prohibido a sí mismo, en los rincones más profundos de su mente. Recuerdos con su familia. Un pequeño Sasori jugueteando en la nieve. A pesar de las advertencias de su madre siempre acababa pescando un buen resfriado. Pero en aquel entonces daba igual porque luego estaba ella para cuidarlo, su pequeño mundo estaba lleno de felicidad. Las navidades, los dulces, en aquellos tiempos todo tenía sentido. Ahora su vida era monótona.

Se hizo tarde, el reloj marcaba las seis. Visto el éxito del día (una venta) decidió dejarlo estar y volver a casa. Apagó la chimenea, se pasó su chaqueta de cuero y con la figurita de arcilla entre sus manos se dispuso a regresar a casa.

La nieve era fuerte, al igual que lo había sido el resto del día. Caía formando pequeños remolinos a causa de las ráfagas de viento y como también había ocurrido durante el resto del día, no se veía un alma por la calle. O al menos eso parecía. Girando la primera esquina distinguió una sombra. ¿Otra vez? No podía ser… Su dibujo de nuevo. Parpadeó conscientemente varias veces, esa vez no desaparecía. Era demasiado evidente como para decir que era una marca en la retina. Un calor emanó de sus manos, la figura de arcilla estaba calentándose.

No dispuesto a perder aquella oportunidad, Sasori empezó a correr hacía aquel joven rubio. Este a su vez, puso cara de susto y empezó a correr también. Sasori le seguía a paso ligero, puesto que siempre había sido muy rápido, pero le sorprendió especialmente la rapidez de aquel chico. Cruzaron calles y calles, la nieve dificultaba sus pasos pero no había intención alguna de detenerse. Cada vez anochecía más, el frío era mayor y se alejaban de casa de Sasori. Finalmente, delante de un gran lago que estaba incrustado al bosque el rubio paró en seco y volteó a ver a su perseguidor.

-¡Oye! ¡Espera! ¡No tengas miedo! Solo quiero hablar contigo… - Sasori estaba cansado pero no desistió por eso.

El chico parecía mirarlo con una mezcla de curiosidad y miedo. Sin contestar a Sasori se sentó en un banco de piedra situado a las orillas del lago. La gélida superficie de hielo servía de confuso espejo. La cara del joven rubio reflejada allí aún parecía más pálida que al natural. Sasori tomó ese gesto como una invitación y se sentó al lado del rubio.

-¿Cómo te llamas? Quizás te resulte raro pero es que llevo un día entero… - un brusco giro de cabeza del rubio detuvo su frase bruscamente.

-Sasori… Akasuna no Sasori, ¿h'm?

-Sasori no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos con un deje de sorpresa.

-Sí, pero… ¿Cómo sabes… - el rubio volvió a interrumpir, esta vez señaló al muñeco de arcilla.

-Llevo un día entero observando tus acciones… No hay duda… Tu eres "él" h'm… Mi nombre es Deidara, hace mucho tiempo que espero por ti. – El joven parecía estar hablando en serio.

-¿Cómo dices? ¿Qué me observabas a través de una figura de arcilla? – en esos momentos era una lástima que la cara de Sasori fuera inexpresiva (hubiera estado bien poder ver la cara de "eing" que ponía jajaja) - ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Es una larga historia… y posiblemente, te cueste creerla, h'm.

El joven se quitó un guante y abrió la palma de su mano a la vista de Sasori para que pudiera observarla. Una pequeña boca sonreía desde la mitad justa. Sasori estaba atónito, la pequeña boca agrandó su sonrisa y relamió sus labios, a continuación, Deidara la volvió a cubrir. Al mismo tiempo una extraña sonrisa perfecta se extendió a lo largo de los labios del rubio. Sasori contempló ese gesto y se sorprendió a si mismo embelesado observando aquellos finos labios.

-Estas manos son parte de mi historia. No debí nacer con ellas h'm, fue parte de una maldición que se aferró a mi vida desde poco después de mi nacimiento. Son las responsables de que pueda manipular la arcilla, como esa figura que tienes en tus manos h'm. – el menor contemplaba con melancolía sus guantes, como si viera a través de ellos.

Sasori contemplando la escena se dijo a sí mismo si el frío no lo estaría afectando de mala manera. Así fue que reflexionando rápidamente, concluyó que el tal Deidara no parecía ninguna amenaza, y decidió invitarlo a casa. Pero antes había una cosa que recordando a Kiba le resultó extraña.

-Hoy es Navidad… ¿No deberías volver a casa con tu familia? Es día de reunirse…

-Lo sé… Pero, yo no tengo familia h'm. – Deidara observó a Sasori con una triste sonrisa. Sasori se sorprendió sintiendo un cosquilleo. No deseaba dejar solo a aquel rubio un día como ese.

-La verdad es que yo también estoy solo. He pensado, quizás querrías, mmh... venir a casa a contarme sobre lo que dijiste antes. Realmente no me he creído ni una palabra de lo que me has dicho. – Intentó dibujar una sonrisa sincera en sus labios, cuando se sorprendió sonriendo de verdad.

Deidara respondió con una afirmación con su cabeza y una amplia sonrisa floreció en sus labios desde el fondo de su corazón.

-Vamos, antes que nos congelemos en este banco – Sasori se sorprendió de la calidez con la que pronunció sus palabras.

Minutos después una melena rubia se mecía con el frío viento al lado de una cabellera pelirroja, esta notablemente más abajo que la rubia. Sasori ya se había fijado, aquel joven era más alto que el. El pelirrojo sacó una llave del bolsillo de su chaqueta de cuero y la metió en la cerradura, esta cediendo ante su llave. Ayudó a Deidara a quitarse su cazadora beis y colgó las dos en un perchero situado detrás de la puerta del apartamento. Haciendo señas a Deidara lo sentó en un sofá y se apresuró a encender el fuego en una pequeña chimenea que se hallaba delante del sofá. Sacó té y unos dulces y se sentó en el sillón a la derecha del sofá donde estaba sentado Deidara. La habitación era al igual que la tienda agradable pero fría al mismo tiempo. Al contrario que en la mayoría de las casas no se veía ninguna fotografía, ni en las paredes ni en los muebles. Sasori no se había molestado en encender las luces, así que ahí estaban ellos dos, solos, con el único resplandor de las llamas calientes.

-Y bien… explícame, ¿que se supone que es eso que tienes en las manos? ¿y lo de la arcilla? Hay muchas cosas que quiero preguntarte…

-H'm… Es realmente una larga historia… pero si realmente eres "él" no habrá ningún problema con que te explique todo esto... bien... todo empezó…

*******************

_En un remoto pueblecillo perdido entre montañas abruptas de aspecto salvaje, una mujer estaba sentada en una roca, una enorme barriga cubría su vientre. Con una mano sujetaba su espalda mientras que con la otra acariciaba su vientre. Una amable sonrisa se dibujaba en sus agraciadas facciones. Su melena rubia cubría parte de la cara. Un hombre con el cabello castaño claro apareció por detrás, de fondo. La estaba llamando, ya era la hora. Por fin después de tanto tiempo iban a volver, si todo estaba bien pronto entraría al octavo mes de embazado. Ese pequeñín ya había recorrido casi todo el principio de su camino. Pero lo bueno empezaría ahora. Aprender a cuidarlo, quererlo, mimarlo… todo era el principio de unos nuevos tiempos. La mujer contempló con cariño su barriga, se levantó y se reunió con el joven, empezando así a caminar cogidos de las manos. Ambos con sendas sonrisas en sus rostros._

_Entraron y se acomodaron juntos en la sala de la ginecóloga. Era una habitación grande con tonos pasteles, con el aparato de ultrasonidos en el centro. Un sofá pálido servía para los padres nerviosos mientras que no se observaban mas muebles cerca. Los futuros padres contemplaban con asombro la pantalla de los ultrasonidos. ¿Cómo era posible algo tan maravilloso? Con tan poco formar algo tan maravilloso. Una muestra del gran amor que sentía el uno por el otro, sin duda. La ginecóloga señalaba las líneas indescifrables que se observaban en la pantalla mientras sonreía y les explicaba que partes del bebe eran._

_-Bien, ya puede levantarse, tome, límpiese el gel con esto – la ginecóloga sonriente proseguía con la revisión típica – ahora solamente queda ver los resultados de los análisis genéticos y de sangre. Pero vamos por buen camino._

_Les hizo señas para que siguieran por un pasillo hasta llegar a un pequeño despacho con un escritorio, dos sillas y montones de cajas archivadoras._

_-¿Iwa verdad? Vamos a ver… - dijo mientras extraía uno de los archivadores, a continuación sacó un folio y se puso a leer, su cara se puso pálida y sus facciones cambiaron radicalmente, ya no sonreía, sino que se podía leer el pánico en el fondo de sus ojos – tenemos un problema. Un enorme problema._

_Los futuros padres se asustaron, sintieron como las bocas de sus estómagos se cerraban y el aire se apartaba de sus cuerpos. La ginecóloga prosiguió:_

_-Verán... es muy poco común, uno de cada un millón de embarazos puede acabar en esto. Usted – dijo mirando a la mujer – tiene un gen mutado. Una pequeña mutación. Nada importante, alguna gente le puede pasar, el problema viene ahora… Cuando el grupo sanguíneo de su bebe no es compatible con el suyo por naturaleza. En cualquier caso normal no significaría nada, puesto que el bebé seguiría alimentándose, pero en estos casos el gen evita todo contacto con el bebé al final del embarazo, ahora mismo su bebé estará dejando de recibir el alimento necesario para el buen desarrollo de sus órganos vitales. En definitiva en los dos meses que quedan para la conclusión de su embarazo… - la ginecóloga se puso pálida – su bebe acabara muriendo… posiblemente junto a su madre._

_Lagrimas ahogadas cayeron por las mejillas de la madre, ¿Cómo podía ser que en tan poco tiempo las cosas cambiaran tan radicalmente?, el chico del pelo castaño no se podía mover, tampoco llorar, estaba bloqueado, en shock, nada era comparable al dolor que sentía por dentro._

_-Pero… ¿no se puede hacer nada? – la madre habló con un hilo de voz con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban instantes antes de romper a llorar desesperadamente._

_-Esa es la peor parte. No se puede hacer nada contra un gen mutado… en otras palabras… es demasiado tarde._

_La mujer se desesperó, rompió a llorar, gritaba, intentando despertar de aquella pesadilla. Las miradas de tristeza se cruzaban entre la ginecóloga y el padre. Instantes después el padre llorando silenciosamente cogía entre sus brazos a la chica rubia intentando ahogar su llanto y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Nada más salir…_

_-El bebé... el bebé… mi vida da igual… el bebé… - el aire faltaba a sus pulmones._

_-Yo tengo la solución a ese problema – una sombra se movió en un rincón de la calle saliendo a la luz. Un hombre alto y delgado, de cabellos negros, tez pálida y ojos de serpiente observaba con una sonrisa malévola la escena._

_-Dígame como… yo… a mi me da igual… solamente… el bebé…_

_La pareja no se paró a pensar en ningún momento quien era ni que hacia allí, si lo que les decía era cierto o que estaba pasando, la desesperación iba en aumento, solamente una mínima posibilidad de que fuera posible la supervivencia del pequeño era un momento menos de sufrimiento para la mente perdida de aquella joven madre. Así accedieron a acompañarle._

_Nadie sabe que sucedió o como, solamente inyectó algo en la sangre de la mujer que la tranquilizó enormemente y de nuevo inyectó un líquido color esmeralda intenso. Les aseguró al cien por cien que sería efectivo con la madre y con el hijo y les aconsejó volver a la clínica a hacerse otro análisis para que estuvieran tranquilos. Así lo hicieron y en menos de una semana estaban listos los resultados._

_-No me lo puedo creer, no puede ser, la mutación, ha desaparecido – la ginecóloga no cabía en si misma de asombro – un milagro sin duda, es el primer caso de este tipo que ocurre._

_Los felices futuros padres continuaron con sus vidas normales, pasaban horas y horas juntos, prepararon montones de cosas para el pequeño que venía en camino. Deidara, así se iba a llamar, estaban seguros que sería un bebé precioso. No hubo complicaciones hasta ese momento, el día del parto._

_Una mañana gris y lluviosa la madre rompió aguas. No supo ninguno de los dos cómo pero el hombre serpiente llamó a la puerta en esos instantes, su sucia sonrisa dejaba entrever unos afilados colmillos._

_-Vine a ver como se encontraban, según mis cuentas no debe faltar mucho para que el bebé…_

_-¡Rápido! ¡Ha roto aguas!_

_El nervioso padre entró corriendo a la habitación haciendo señas y soltando comentarios sin demasiada coherencia. El hombre serpiente lo siguió hasta la escena. La mujer tumbada en el sofá gritaba y soplaba. Una sonrisa se dibujó en observar al salvador de su bebé en este día tan especial. Fue entonces cuando sucedió:_

_-Bien, el pequeño ya tiene nombre? – preguntó el hombre serpiente._

_-Si… Deidara, hemos decidido ponerle Deidara – contestó nervioso el padre sin saber muy bien que hacer observando el brillo maligno de los ojos del hombre._

_-Bien… Despediros ya de vuestro querido pequeño porque esta historia acaba aquí, recordad siempre mi nombre, Orochimaru, el nombre del salvador de vuestro bebé y… ¡¡del exterminador de vuestra familia!!_

****************

-No sé bien que sucedió. Lo único que sé es que mi madre y el tal Orochimaru acabaron muertos. Yo viví con mi padre, él fue quien me explicó esto. Desde la muerte de mi madre me salieron estas extrañas bocas en las manos, parece que fue fruto de una maldición h'm. Cuando cumplí los seis años, mi padre se suicidó, y me quedé solo. Desde entonces que viví por mi cuenta. Con la muerte de mi padre, el penúltimo de mi clan (el último es Deidara, claramente) mi maldición solamente pareció empeorar h'm. Investigué por mi cuenta, viaje desde mis ocho años y finalmente encontré la solución a mi maldición. Todo me llevo a ti, Akasuna no Sasori h'm…

-¿A mí? ¿Qué tengo que ver yo con todo esto?

-Tu pareces tener una extraña clase de sensibilidad especial para cosas que no son normales, de lo contrario nunca antes hubieras conocido a mi muñeco de arcilla h'm – dijo señalando al pequeño muñequito que misteriosamente se había coloreado y había adquirido los colores de la ropa que llevaba Deidara en esos instantes – o lo que es más evidente, nunca me hubieras visto h'm.

Unos segundos de silencio siguieron la conversación. El cálido fuego alumbró las caras de los chicos durante esos extraños segundos que parecieron horas. Finalmente, Sasori habló:

-¿Cómo esperas que me crea todo esto? – preguntó con una nota de duda en su voz.

-Ven y compruébalo por ti mismo, Sasori-kun, ¿o a partir de ahora debería llamarte Sasori no Danna? h'm – el rubio sonrío con picardía y se preguntó a sí mismo.

Sasori se quedó confundido, ¿que estaba insinuando que hiciera Deidara? No es que no le gustase, todo lo contrario, pero… Sus pensamientos quedaron bloqueados cuando vio al rubio levantarse con la pícara sonrisa en sus labios. Se estaba acercando. Sasori se puso nervioso, aunque su expresión no lo delató en absoluto, lo que lo delató fue su cara roja como un tomate. Se pegó al respaldo del sillón mientras Deidara bajaba la cabeza tranquilamente hasta quedar a la altura de los ojos de Sasori. Se observaron unos instantes, los provocadores ojos de Deidara frente a los inexpresivos de Sasori. Cuando por fin parecía que sus labios iban a juntarse. Deidara traspasó limpiamente a Sasori y a su sillón para sorpresa de este.

* * *

**Bueno! Y hasta aquí el primer capitulo! Espero que les guste ^^**

**Que lo lea más gente que la introducción y ir poco a poco siendo del agrado de más personas**

**¡Sin más me despido! Buenos días/noches ^^**


	3. Hacia KabenYama

**¡Holaaa de nuevo! ^^ **

**Bien, diréis aquí está la pesada de Deii-chan actualizando 4 días después con un capitulo de un largo considerable... No es mucho pero supongo que basta ^^**

**Y os preguntareis, ¿por qué actualiza tan seguido? Pues bien, será mi forma de disculparme porque a partir del día quince vuelvo al instituto y al conservatorio y no se cada cuanto podre actualizar, así que me disculpo por adelantado y intentaré actualizar en estas dos semanas varias veces, además, aún chocheo de un pie que me rompí a principios de Agosto y prefiero entretener a otra gente y disfrutar escribiendo antes que quedarme medio muerta en la cama 24 horas al día ^^… **

_**(¡A ver si lo consigues Deii! OwO…**_

_**Deidara: ¡Me tiene esclavizado escribiendo sus historias todo el día!**_

_**Autora: Shhht… Calla pequeño, toma, ¡galletita!**_

_**Deidara: owaaa ^^ que ricaa!)**_

**Es broma.. No creáis que si tuviera esta cosita en mi casa la usaría de semejante modo... muahaha.. xD**

_**SasoDei156 –**_ Gracias por leerme desde el primer día ^^ tus comentarios me hicieron sonreír ^^ tranquila que ya actualizo! ^^ Te enviaré un día un chibi de arcilla casero de Deidara :P

_**Usagi-Dei –**_ No xD Deidara no es un fantasma corazón ^^ ahora en leer este capítulo lo comprenderás, y si... muahahaha.. Pienso poner un lemon bien fuerte OwO… Además dudo que solo haya entre Saso y Dei… ^^ próximamente más! ^^

_**Kalhisto Azula –**_ Muchas gracias por seguirme ^^ Yo me encuentro perfectamente con ganas de seguir complaciéndoos en vuestras lecturas ^^

**Aclaraciones:**

_[Pensamientos]_

/// - salto en el tiempo

_Flashback_, _***_ - fin flashback

**Y ahora sin más después de leer tantos desvaríos de esta autora tuerta, os dejo con el capítulo ^^**

* * *

**Hacia Kaben-Yama**

* * *

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del pelirrojo haciendo que este se estremeciera. ¿Qué era esa sensación? Sentía como si una ráfaga de viento frío acabara de cruzar entre sus huesos. ¿Deidara? ¿Que había sido eso? El joven rubio apareció asomando su cabeza por encima del hombro de Sasori, la pícara sonrisa no había desaparecido por completo de su precioso rostro.

-¿Y bien Sasori no Danna? – puso especial énfasis en las últimas palabras – ahora me crees?

¿Cómo podía ser aquello? Sentía en estos momentos el cálido aliento de Deidara junto a la parte baja de su mejilla. ¿Cómo algo sin cuerpo podía resultar tan real? Porque, eso parecía, ¿Deidara no tenia cuerpo? Sasori se sorprendió con un pequeño sentimiento de tristeza. Si no tenía cuerpo… Tan solo una idea vino a la mente de Sasori…

-Dei... ¿Deidara? Qué... ¿Qué eres tú? – Sasori no sentía miedo en absoluto, pero la conmoción de los hechos sucedidos en las últimas veinticuatro horas no dejaban de dar vueltas en su cabeza.

-¿Cómo que qué soy? No me digas… ¡¿No creerás que soy una mujer verdad h'm?! – puso una expresión afligida, acompañada por un brillo ofendido en sus ojos – ¡soy un hombre, con todas sus letras! ¡Observa h'm!

Con un rápido movimiento se despojó de su camisa dejando ver a la perfección cada uno de los centímetros de piel que había desde su cadera. Los suaves músculos que reinaban en esa piel. Los abdominales asomaban de su vientre ligeramente, ni demasiado marcados ni sin marcar. Su blanca piel destellaba al ser iluminada por la luz del fuego de la chimenea y su cuello estaba adornado con un colgante de oro con un zafiro incrustado. Definitivamente tenía un cuerpo perfecto. Sasori no controló bien, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par… ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Encima que estaba actuando raro, ¿sus emociones estaban dominándolo? Decidió que antes de deshacer el lio de su cabeza debería arreglar aquel malentendido.

-¡Oye! ¡Que no me estaba refiriendo a eso! ¡Se que por suerte eres un hombre! _[¿Por suerte? ¡Qué demonios haces Sasori!] _– Deidara arqueó las cejas ante aquel comentario – Me refería a que… ¿Eres un fantasma?

Sasori se sintió ridículo ante aquel comentario, pero se sintió todavía más ridículo ante la carcajada que soltó Deidara. Menos mal que le contestó con una de sus preciosas sonrisas en la boca:

-Parece que me crees por fin… Pero no, no soy un fantasma h'm. Soy un hombre, al igual que tu, quizás ahora mismo no sea tan normal. Pero como te he explicado, solamente tú puedes verme h'm, y de hecho eres la persona elegida para acabar con esto. Tú tienes la capacidad para hacerme regresar completamente a la normalidad h'm. – un brillo de emoción se reflejó en los ojos de Deidara, Sasori seguía sin entender bien que significaba aquello – pero bueno, es demasiado tarde para ponerte la cabeza como un bombo de nuevo, creo que has tenido bastante, además, empiezo a tener sueño h'm.

Cogió su camisa y se la echó detrás del hombro, y con las manos entrelazadas detrás de la cabeza se levanto y se dirigió caminando hacia el final del pasillo, giro a la derecha canturreando la palabra "cama…". Sasori observaba la escena con una enorme gotita en su cabeza.

-No… baño… h'm… la cama debe estar por allá…

El pelirrojo decidió no decir nada y siguió inmóvil en el sillón viendo como aquel personaje registraba las habitaciones de su piso. Finalmente pareció que se metió en la correcta. Sasori decidió levantarse del sillón por fin y dirigirse a "SU" habitación. Por suerte para él en esos momentos, cuando compró el apartamento decidió poner dos camas individuales en la habitación ya que lo que deberían ser otras dos habitaciones individuales estaban juntas y constituían su taller.

La habitación era una estancia rectangular y muy alargada, al fondo dos camas se situaban paralelamente, una a la pared de la izquierda y la otra en la pared opuesta, en medio una lámpara y un despertador (que por cierto, nunca había utilizado debido a que se despertaba siempre a la misma hora) eran los únicos complementos de la mesita. Las paredes eran de color azul celeste y un gran ventanal de madera se observaba a los pies de la cama de la izquierda. Al mismo lado que el ventanal había un enorme armario empotrado de madera.

Fuera seguía nevando. El pelirrojo se quedó ensimismado con la mirada perdida observando los copos gigantes de nieve. _[Feliz navidad, Sasori] _Se dijo a sí mismo mientras se sentaba en la banqueta del gran ventanal. Un ronquido le interrumpió. Se giró a la izquierda y otra enorme gotita apareció en su cabeza. Deidara se hallaba cubierto con un montón de mantas, espatarrado y con la boca abierta. Dormía como un enorme bebé. Sasori desistió, presentía que aquel extraño personaje iba a formar parte de su vida durante un largo periodo. Se puso el pijama, encendió los radiadores eléctricos, despojó a Deidara de una de todas las mantas robadas y se tumbó en su cama. Lo cierto es que Deidara lucía muy hermoso dormido, estaba a gusto, parecía que en cualquier momento un hilillo de babas se derramaría sobre la almohada. El pelirrojo observó el techo durante largo rato reflexionando, hasta que finalmente el agotamiento venció a sus parpados. Fue un placentero rato.

Sasori entreabrió sus ojos. Lo primero que vio como siempre, fue el ventanal ya que su cama estaba al lado opuesto. Deidara se hallaba sentado en la banqueta, con una pierna doblada encima y la otra colgando de lado, estaba enrollado con una manta. Su rostro se apoyaba en una fina mano y observaba pensativo el exterior. Lucía muy hermoso así, más aún de lo que era. La tenue luz blanquecina hacía destellar sus sedosos cabellos y se reflejaba en sus ojos azules. Parecía un ángel.

El pelirrojo se acomodó sentado con las piernas dobladas en la cama.

-¿No puedes dormir? – la voz de Sasori sonaba soñolienta.

-¿H'm? Realmente ya he dormido suficiente. Es una de las ventajas de tener esta maldición. Mis necesidades básicas son menores h'm.

Una triste sonrisa se dibujó en la cara del rubio. Sasori se envolvió con su manta y se levanto dirigiéndose al ventanal. Se apoyó en la pared y observó a Deidara. Este a su vez giró la cabeza y observo con la triste sonrisa al pelirrojo. Sasori copió la postura de Deidara y se sentó al borde de la cama de Deidara. Se observaron con palabras silenciosas escritas en los ojos durante varios segundos, a continuación Sasori sonrío.

-Venga, háblame de ti, no quiero ver esa triste sonrisa en tu cara... Ya sabes – dijo señalando al despertador de la mesita que marcaba las dos – tenemos toda una noche por delante.

Este fue el principio de horas y horas de insomnio, risas y confianza.

Deidara sonreía observando a través de la ventana. Cuando se dio la vuelta para hablar a Sasori, este tenía la cabeza apoyada en la pared caliente y dormía plácidamente con los ojos cerrados. Que bobo había sido, por supuesto, Sasori necesitaba dormir. Con mucho cuidado consiguió levantarlo de la banqueta sin despertarlo y llevándolo en brazos lo acostó en la cama. Pesaba increíblemente poco. El despertador marcaba las cinco y media. Mañana sería un largo día para el pelirrojo. Había muchas cosas que aclarar.

///

El pelirrojo despertó, hora equivalente a las siete de la mañana. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta aquí? ¿Se durmió en el ventanal? Eso parecía… Rápidamente observó la cama de al lado. Estaba hecha y con las mantas dobladas encima. Vaya, no se lo esperaba. Saltó de la cama y caminó descalzo por la moqueta de la habitación. Olía bien. Siguiendo el rastro del olor llegó a la cocina. Deidara estaba sentado en una silla de la pequeña mesa comiendo gofres.

-DEI... ¡DEIDARA! ¿ESTAS COMIENDO? – Sasori no pudo evitar su asombro. ¿Cómo algo inaparentemente sólido ingería comida?

-¡Oye! Que no estoy muerto… No soy un fantasma… También tengo que dormir, comer y hacer mis necesidades… - Deidara se sonrojó mirando su plato.

El rubio cogía el gofre. Lo mordía y este desaparecía por su garganta.

-Pero, ¿Cómo puede ser que ayer atravesaras el sillón y luego te sentaras y durmieras en una cama y ahora comas? – Sasori estaba realmente hecho un lio. Ese chico conseguía tirar por tierra su faceta inexpresiva con tanta facilidad…

-Bueno, realmente no puedo tener contacto con los seres vivos, si tu estas en contacto con algún objeto, entonces también puedo traspasarlo con la misma facilidad que anoche h'm, mientras tú no supieras sobre esto no había problema. Ahora cada vez que lo pienses, si estamos tocando algo en común, me será imposible tocarlo automáticamente h'm.

Un brillo maligno se colocó en los ojos de Sasori. Se acerco de puntillas y tocó con un dedo el gofre que comía Deidara, este automáticamente cayó a la mesa mientras Deidara "se lo ponía a la boca" o eso creía. Una venita se hinchó en la frente de Deidara. La totalidad de su cara quedó cubierta por su rubio pelo.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel Sasori no Danna? – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Sasori no pudo evitar una risotada. De pronto se volvió a fijar en el "no Danna" que utilizaba el pequeño rubio. Recordó que había muchas cosas pendientes de aclaración. Así que se sirvió un gofre y se sentó al lado opuesto de la mesa.

-¿Me vas a explicar en qué consiste todo esto de "él", "no Danna" y "eres el único capaz de devolverme a la normalidad"? – Sasori observaba con sus inexpugnables ojos al rubio por encima de su gofre. Deidara suspiró.

-Es realmente largo. Pero supongo que debo contártelo todo h'm… Bien pues, empecemos… Cuando mi padre se suicidó, me empecé a alejar de la gente, mi vida se volvió solitaria y solamente obtuve un único recuerdo por parte de mi familia h'm – Deidara rebuscó debajo de su camisa y extrajo un pequeño medallón de oro con un zafiro incrustado, el mismo que vio la noche anterior Sasori – yo entonces lo guardé como un recuerdo de mi familia h'm. No fue hasta varios años después que descubrí su verdadero valor.

En una de mis investigaciones sobre Orochimaru intenté preguntar a una mujer. Esta no me hacía caso o me ignoraba. Cosa que antiguamente era muy rara que pasara h'm. La gente siempre me ha tenido afecto por mi aspecto afeminado h'm, no me solían ignorar. Intentando hablar con esa mujer fue cuando me di cuenta, intenté ponerle la mano en el hombro para llamar su atención, pero mi mano traspasó limpiamente su cuerpo h'm. Llevaba tanto tiempo sin hablar con nadie y centrado en los libros y las pistas que parecía que me guiaban hasta Orochimaru que nunca antes me di cuenta que desde la muerte de mi padre me volví intangible y invisible h'm.

Confuso y algo deprimido abandoné mis investigaciones y me dediqué a vagar. En mi largo caminar llegué al monte Kaben-yama (kaben = pétalo, yama = montaña). Un antiguo monte prohibido para la gente, porque corrían rumores que había espíritus vagando en ellas, ya sabes cómo es la gente, que se lo cree todo h'm. Aunque claro, quien iba a detenerme, si estaba absolutamente solo en el mundo… – una mueca de tristeza se formó en la cara de Deidara desfigurando su rostro por unos segundos – Continué mi caminar, allí averigüé muchas cosas, ya ves, gracias a que una ardilla tocó el mismo arbusto que yo mientras recogía bayas para comer descubrí que no puedo tocar cosas en común con los seres vivos h'm.

Una mañana, llegue a la cima del monte. Como hacía honor a su nombre, en aquel paraíso natural parecía que llovían los pétalos. Fue una suerte para la conservación de ese monte que la gente se creyera la historia de espíritus h'm. No se ve algo tan bonito todos los días. Bajo la lluvia de pétalos seguí caminando sin rumbo y encontré una pequeña cascada, caía en vertical desde unos tres metros y a su lado había un enorme pedrusco h'm. Me dispuse a darme un baño, pero me di cuenta que unos ojos me observaban. Me di la vuelta sorprendido porque parecía que alguien podía verme h'm. Entonces vi un gran y redondo ojo marrón claro – Deidara dibujó una sonrisa enigmática – observé atentamente y una chica saltó de entre los arbustos próximos. Tenía el cuerpo cubierto con un extraño vestido hecho a base de flores coloridas, pero en su mayoría reinaban las rosa y las blancas, iba con los pies descalzos. En su cara había dibujadas con alguna clase de pintura unas marcas en forma de colmillos horizontales de color rojo h'm. La recuerdo perfectamente, se llamaba Anko. Fue la persona que me ayudó a salir de la soledad y a encontrar mi camino h'm. Me dijo que mi maldición se debía a que Orochimaru se había servido de mi madre por pura diversión y el odio de esta había evitado mi muerte con su propia vida. Era una maldición que cargaba con dos vidas a sus espaldas h'm. – La misma mueca de tristeza – Una maldición de odio desde el mismo día de mi nacimiento causada por dos muertes…

Cuando creía que mi vida no tenía sentido alguno y que además ahora cargaba con la muerte de mi madre a mis espaldas, una noche Anko predijo algo. Era realmente una chica extraña y misteriosa h'm, pero no por ello desagradable ni irritante. Vivimos gran tiempo juntos, gracias a ella te conozco ahora… Observando los pétalos que caían, cogía con los ojos cerrados un puñado y los dejaba caer dentro de la cueva no Tenshi (del ángel), donde vivíamos, en la parte más alta del pico. Hacía lo mismo todas las noches. Era la forma de efectuar sus predicciones h'm. Esa noche sus ojos se abrieron con gran asombro. Vino corriendo hacia mí y dejó caer cinco petaros. Uno rojo, otro amarillo, uno blanco, uno lila y otro finalmente negro h'm. Me explicó que desde que vio la más profunda tristeza en el fondo de mis ojos pensó que lo mejor que haría sería ayudarme. El pétalo amarillo me representaba a mí, el blanco era mi madre, el negro Orochimaru, el lila representaba la gente que me iba a ayudar en mi camino, la que debía de seguir en su encuentro h'm, pero antes de eso, y la parte más importante, el pétalo rojo, según Anko, debía ir en busca de un chico pelirrojo, con alguna clase de arte, que pudiera verme y después hacer el camino juntos – una mirada penetrante por parte del rubio se encontró con los ojos de Sasori – h'm… juntando las piezas que la gente elegida nos proporcionaría, y devolviéndome a la normalidad. Sería una persona nunca antes vista. Capaz de comprender mi tristeza y compartir sus mas penetrantes pensamientos conmigo h'm. En eso creo que se equivocó – Deidara se cruzó de brazos con los ojos cerrados y a Sasori se le hinchó una venita en la frente – pero la arcilla no miente… ella misma me enseñó a hacer esa arcilla h'm. Contiene trozos de pétalos de Kaben-yama en su interior y están fabricados con mis bocas, puedo esculpir toda clase de arcilla con las bocas de mis manos. Me enseñó a poner luz de mi alma en una persona en concreto para penetrar en sus sueños h'm, realmente siempre he tenido poca luz de alma... También me alertó que cuando fuera el momento de encontrarte tú mismo abrirías tu mente inconscientemente hacía mí. Así que penetré en tus sueños y me quedé a tu lado contemplando como dormías h'm. Cuando despertaste me escondí dentro de una de las paredes, que por cierto, me cuesta mucho hacer esas cosas sin que un ser vivo esté en contacto con ellas, pero lo logré h'm – una sonrisita de suficiencia afloró a su rostro – y dejé la figurita de arcilla en tus sabanas cuando volviste. Al mismo instante, cuando cerraba mis ojos observaba la escena que estaba viendo la figura de arcilla. Era la señal, encima, por si no fuera suficiente evidente. Viste mi figura, la cogiste y la llevaste contigo, incluso la abrigaste – el rubio se sonrojó – gracias por cuidarla tan bien h'm…

-Vaya… realmente me sorprendes… Pero realmente sigo sin comprender que se supone que debería hacer – Sasori masticaba lentamente un gofre, sin duda alguna, Deidara sabía cocinar.

-De momento debemos esperar a que sea primavera h'm. Con este tiempo se nos haría prácticamente imposible ir a ningún lado h'm…

-¿Qué vamos a ir de trotamundos? Por cierto… ¿Qué era Anko? ¿Si realmente vivía en ese monte solo, hacía predicciones y entendía de maldiciones… que era? – Sasori pronunció sus dudas en forma de preguntas sin ninguna expresión en su cara.

Una misteriosa sonrisa cruzó sus labios. Recordaba la pálida piel verde claro de Anko resplandeciendo ante la luz de la cascada.

-Realmente… no tengo ni idea h'm.

Sasori se levantó dejando su plato en el fregadero y se dirigió a la puerta, había decidió que hoy no abriría la tienda. El también necesitaba de cuando en cuando un respiro. Cuando ya había salido asomo su cara por el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa:

-Puedes quedarte aquí, por supuesto, pero recuerda – una mano asomó también, haciendo señas con un dedo – las tareas de casa se comparten, además yo he de ir a trabajar, igual puedes ayudarme de alguna forma.

-Será un placer poner mi arte a su disposición – sus ojos se entrecerraron y en su boca se formó una sonrisa, esa sonrisa que parecía encandilar a Sasori – pero no pidas demasiado, seré tu compañero de piso no tu chacha – y diciendo esto puso morritos y giró la cabeza.

-Qué remedio… - Sasori desapareció por el pasillo rumbo a su habitación.

Oculto entre su mata de sedoso cabello, Deidara dibujó una sonrisa, una mezcla de alegría y agradecimiento empezó a nacer en el fondo de su corazón. Su mano se deslizó hacía el interior de su camisa y sacó de nuevo el colgante de oro. Su enorme zafiro resplandeció ante el nuevo sentimiento del rubio. Si todo iba bien, de aquí a un año todo volvería a ser perfecto. Quién sabe qué clase de cosas le depararía el futuro.

Deidara se puso a fregar los platos, limpió la mesa y se dirigió hacia la habitación para mirar por el enorme ventanal. Realmente la nieve le recordaba a su fría vida, pero no por eso dejaba de gustarle. Cuando acababa de caer era tan blandita, blanca y fría. Sasori estaba encendiendo la chimenea de la sala. El apartamento realmente era pequeño pero agradable. Era el último piso de un bloque separado. Los alrededores del bloque estaban llenos de césped y plantas, cubiertos por cincuenta centímetros de nieve en esta época del año. Solamente entrar te encontrabas con un amplio pasillo, a la derecha el baño y la cocina, a la izquierda la habitación de Sasori y el estudio, luego al fondo del pasillo una amplia habitación rectangular de puertas dobles, era la sala. El pasillo doblaba a la derecha, al fondo de este se hallaba otro baño y una habitación del mismo tamaño que la sala, el taller de Sasori. El apartamento estaba rodeado por los dos lados con ventanales tan grandes como el de la habitación, cosa que agradó a Deidara. Estaba bien decorado, pero daba la sensación de frío. Observando a Sasori agachado al lado de la chimenea recordó la escasez de cuadros en esa casa y tuvo una idea.

-¡Ne, Sasori no Danna! ¡Ahora mismo vuelvo h'm! – Deidara se colocó su cazadora beis con prisas y se enrolló la bufanda blanca de Sasori alrededor del cuello. Que fuera intangible para los humanos no significaba que no pudiera sentir el frío.

-¿A dónde vas? Recuerda que no sabes el camino hasta mi apartamento…

-¡Mientras tengas a Dei-chan estaré bien h'm!

-Dei… ¿qué? – Sasori alzó una ceja. Y Deidara cerró los ojos.

Al instante, en la mesilla de café que había delante de la chimenea, la figurita de arcilla levanto uno de sus bracitos, ahora mismo coloreado de beis, al igual que la ropa que estaba vistiendo Deidara.

-Ah… bueno… Apresúrate, hace frío ahí fuera…

La figurita se sonrojó y cerró los ojos. Cuando Sasori se volvió hacia Deidara, solamente alcanzó a ver la puerta entreabierta y una ráfaga de viento que meció "SU" bufanda que ahora llevaba Deidara. ¿A dónde iría con tanta prisa?

///

Al cabo de una media hora, Deidara traspasó la puerta de la sala. Sasori estaba sentado en su sillón con su bloc de dibujo haciendo su trabajo al amparo del calor de la chimenea. Giro la cabeza rápidamente. No lograba acostumbrarse a aquella extraña habilidad. Deidara sonrío:

-Sasori no Danna, realmente me gustaría que me acompañases un momento abajo h'm…

-¿Para qué? Sabes que está nevando y hace frío…

-O-ne-ga-i h'm… - Deidara puso sus ojitos de cordero degollado y Sasori accedió.

-Está bien, está bien… pero solamente un momento, tengo marionetas que hacer…

Deidara bajó corriendo con su chaqueta beis y la bufanda de Sasori cuando este aún no había alcanzado la propia de cuero negro. El pelirrojo sacó de su armario otra bufanda blanca y se la colocó alrededor del cuello. Hacía realmente frío. A continuación, salió afuera y bajó las escaleras, Deidara lo llamaba desde debajo de un árbol, al lado de un enorme arbusto cubierto por el manto blanco. En el mismo instante que Sasori llegó, Deidara hizo una seña extraña y Sasori se dio la vuelta, saltando al momento que un flash los deslumbraba.

-¡Perfecto¡ Bien, dos más por si a caso h'm.

-¡Pero que te crees! No me gustan las fotografías…

-Venga no seas tan frío Sasori no Danna h'm… - otra vez esos ojos.

-¡Solamente dos! No te creas que puedes ir manipulándome todo el tiempo…

Así se hicieron una fotografía agazapados al lado del arbusto y sonrientes. Luego vinieron las risas y la segunda foto, por pura casualidad en el momento en que los hombres sonrientes posaban debajo del árbol, la nieve de este se cayó encima de sus cabezas. Habría que ver como habían salido, seguro que había algo bueno en ellas. Sasori tal y como había dicho subió de nuevo al apartamento, mientras que Deidara se retrasaba cogiendo al Dei-chan que sostenía la cámara digital en sus manitas de arcilla. Sasori salió con ropa limpia de su habitación. Su rojizo cabello chorreaba a causa de la nieve caída, estaba realmente hermoso así. Anunció que iba a darse una ducha. Mientras tanto Deidara se quedó en la sala al calor de la chimenea.

Sasori llenó la bañera de agua caliente, realmente necesitaba relajarse. Se sumergió en ella y se deslizó hacia el fondo metiendo la cabeza debajo del agua.

_[¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?... Hace apenas un día que lo conozco… ¿Por qué le sigo en todo? ¿Por qué hago lo que él quiere que haga…? No entiendo que me está pasando. Me deshice de todos mis sentimientos. He vivido solo prácticamente toda mi vida… y nunca antes me había visto en esta situación… ¿Cómo un desconocido puede haberse abierto camino en mi interior? Sé que si ahora desapareciera… nada podría ahogar mi pena… ¿Será que me estoy volviendo más humano? Siento que él puede comprender mi soledad, siento que puedo caminar a su lado, siento… demasiadas cosas que nunca sentí… No entiendo este sentimiento… ¿Se puede apreciar tan pronto y tanto a algo… que duela en el fondo de mi ser? No es una cuestión física… Él elimina mi soledad, hace que el sol brille en mi interior… Quizás… Quizás yo quiera crear mi camino a su lado…__]_

El pelo del pelirrojo salió de nuevo a la superficie, seguido por su rostro. No sabía si estaba listo para emprender aquel camino, lo único que tenía claro era que ahora, ahora y siempre, su camino iba a ser Deidara, daba igual cuando o donde terminara… Haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para ver aquella sonrisa brillar una vez más.

Decidido, se lavó el pelo y se terminó de bañar. Se peinó, se vistió y se arreglo. Aquel champú olía realmente bien. Abrió la puerta del baño y saco la ropa mojada, quitó el tapón de la bañera y se fue dirección a la sala. Su corazón dio un fuerte latido, estaba seguro de lo que estaba viendo, a la derecha, en la pared, un enorme lienzo mostraba dos chicos entre la nieve, agazapados al lado de un arbusto. Sus sinceras sonrisas deslumbraban. Deidara estaba sentado en el suelo al lado de la chimenea con dos fotografías, una ya estaba dentro del marco correspondiente y la otra estaba en su mano, predispuesta a meterse dentro del propio. A su lado había una gran impresora de fotografías conectada mediante un cable a la cámara digital. El rubio se sonrojó y se levanto con los dos marcos en las manos, los colocó encima de la chimenea, uno a cada lado, se apartó y se giró en dirección a Sasori. Este llevaba la ropa sucia en sus manos, de hecho solamente había querido entrar a la sala para ver que hacía Deidara.

-Yo... yo… h'm… realmente vi que no tenías ninguna fotografía o cuadro en tu casa. Así que quise alegrarla un poco h'm… Utilicé arcilla para hacer el lienzo de la fotografía, realmente es una fotografía de gran tamaño incrustada… Creí que te gustaría h'm… Además de ahora en adelante creo que viviremos los dos juntos ¿h' m? – Se detuvo al ver a Sasori acercarse a la chimenea.

El pelirrojo observó las fotografías, en una se veía a sí mismo flotando en el aire al tiempo que Deidara se reía del sobresalto que le había dado el flash. En la otra se veía claramente que había sido tomada en el momento en el que la nieve había caído sobre ellos ya que la cabeza de Sasori estaba cubierta por el manto blanco, al igual que la de Deidara, con la pequeña diferencia que en Deidara se podía observar como la nieve atravesaba ligeramente su pelo y su hombro.

Una emoción se desbordó en el interior de Sasori. Él había decidido eliminar todos sus recuerdos felices, sus fotografías y su infancia y ahora ahí estaba. Ante un desconocido que le hacía ver sentimientos extraños. ¿Sería aquello la gratitud? Su rojo cabello aún goteaba debido al baño que acababa de tomar. El rubio lo observaba. Una gota de agua cayó de su empapado cabello. Sasori soltó la ropa sucia y con la cabeza agachada se lanzó contra Deidara. Pero como era de esperar, lo atravesó y se dio de pleno con el sillón.

-¡Sasori no Danna! ¿Se te olvidó que no puedes tocarme verd… - Deidara se vio interrumpido por lo que observó.

Sasori volteó la cabeza en dirección hacia Deidara. Dos gruesas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas sus ojos.

-Sasori.... no… Danna… ¿Estás llorando?

-¡Por supuesto que no! Solamente es el cabello… ¿no ves que me acabo de dar un baño? Ahora mismo iba a secármelo, sino pillaré un buen resfriado. – Sasori habló apresuradamente.

El rubio se acercó al sillón y se agachó. Estiró una mano hacia Sasori que ya se había sentado con las piernas dobladas encima del sillón. Desdobló un dedo, que acercó hacia Sasori y traspasó su nariz, bajó hasta el labio inferior. Ese contacto era como una pequeña corriente eléctrica y fría. Sasori cerró los ojos involuntariamente. Al volver a abrirlos Deidara estaba muy cerca y le susurró:

-Solamente… quiero que tú, seas feliz…h'm…

Los ojos mieles de Sasori se cerraron, con la última visión de un gran zafiro brillante. ¿Cuántas veces desearía tocas aquella piel? Simplemente… nadie tenía la respuesta.

///

Enero quedó atrás, precedido por diciembre, los siguió febrero y completó marzo. Los meses pasaban tal cual fueran días. En la tienda de Sasori se empezaron a vender figuras de arcilla, esta vez arcilla normal claro. A la gente le encantaron, si de normal la tienda ya tenía éxito solamente con el material del pelirrojo, ahora se hizo realmente famosa. La mejor tienda de la pequeña ciudad. Por la calle se veían niños intentando controlar marionetas.

Los compradores se sorprendían ante la repentina naturalidad y amabilidad de Sasori. Una nueva luz brillaba en sus ojos. Al principio le resultaban extraños los comentarios de la gente que pasaba por su tienda. Un día escuchó a Kiba decir "Parece que por fin ha encontrado su vaina"… "¿vaina?" ¿A que se refería?… Aunque más tarde al escuchar más comentarios lo entendió. Esos meses el comentario que reinó fue "M'h… ¿verdad que se ha echado novia?". Las primeras veces se ponía del color de su mismísimo cabello, aunque al final uno se acostumbraba y solamente sonreía. Siempre llevaba detrás a Dei-chan.

En casa las cosas no podían ir mejor… El rubio era un encanto, mientras Sasori estaba en la tienda ayudaba algo en casa, y no oponía resistencia a la hora de ayudar a Sasori en su taller o con sus bocetos. Fabricaba figuras de arcilla con gran facilidad con sus manos de bocas y era un excelente cocinero, la cual cosa no quería decir ni mucho menos, que siempre fuera a cocinar él o que siempre comieran en casa. Sasori se extrañaba de la facilidad con la que hacía grandes comidas y con los pocos ingredientes que él tenía en su casa. Un día decidió preguntar.

_Flashback_

-Ne.. Deidara... ¿De dónde sacas tantos ingredientes? – el rubio bajó la cabeza algo avergonzado.

-Verás… realmente… yo… h'm… Los robo… igual que hice con los marcos y la impresora fotográfica… - Sasori hizo una mueca - ¡Pero no siempre! ¡Suelo dejar el dinero encima de la caja registradora! H'm…

Había bajado la cabeza y así terminaba la conversación. Con una sonrisa por parte del pelirrojo.

_***_

Al igual que los días de Marzo empezaron, fueron pasando a un ritmo rápido y concluyeron con la misma rapidez con la que habían empezado. La hora se avecinaba. Pronto deberían partir para empezar un camino diferente juntos, y como Sasori ya se había dicho a si mismo meses atrás. Iba a hacer lo que estuviera en su mano para volver a ver sonreír aquellos finos labios, porque el brillo de una sonrisa en aquellos zafiros, valía más que todos los muñecos, marionetas, estatuillas… mucho más que toda su historia y más que su vida.

En esos meses que siguieron su primer encuentro, su unión se había visto fortalecida por varios factores, entre ellos los días de convivencia, el trabajo compartido, las historias de su pasado que iban separadas llegando hasta hoy en día, donde se habían entrelazado, y se esperaba, siguieran de largo.

Sasori había empezado a ordenar sus sentimientos.

Fue entonces, en una cálida mañana de Abril, sentados en el mismo prado al lado del bosque, ese prado en el que aquella noche soñó con Deidara.

-Sasori no Danna… Quería mostrarte algo h'm… - Deidara observaba los altos ginkgos que dibujaban el bosque. Sasori se recostó en la hierba, su fina camisa de manga corta dejaba observar los músculos de sus brazos.

-¿Y bien?

Deidara extrajo su colgante de oro. En su centro, el enorme zafiro emitía una luz azul penetrante. Deidara sonreía con la expectación dibujada en el fondo de sus ojos.

-¿Qué se supone que le pasa a tu colgante? –Sasori observaba el extraño hecho de que una piedra preciosa emitiera su propia luz. Aunque se había vuelto más humano y había aprendido a sonreír de verdad, su cara seguía la mayor parte del tiempo inexpresiva, al igual que sus ojos. Las expresiones faciales verdaderas, eran algo que solamente enseñaba a ese rubio ojiazul al que había decidido regalar su vida.

-La hora ha llegado… Sasori no Danna h'm… - Los ojos de Deidara se inundaron de paz. – ha llegado el tiempo… de partir.

El pelirrojo despego la espalda del suelo sentándose con las piernas dobladas. El rubio observaba sonriente.

-Y bien… ¿a donde se supone que debemos ir? – la sonrisa de Deidara se ensanchó aún más. Atravesó con un dedo el pecho de Sasori bajando tiernamente hacía el ombligo, este cerro sus ojos disfrutando de la eléctrica caricia.

-¿No lo tienes claro aún h'm? – se acercó más y atravesó con su nariz la de Sasori, traspasando así sus labios, todos los pelos del cuerpo del pelirrojo se erizaron ante ese contacto, tal vez una caricia, un contacto tan realmente placentero, se preguntó si al terminar ese camino se podrían besar de verdad. El rubio habló con un susurro en el interior de Sasori – nos dirigimos a Kaben-yama, el monte prohibido.

-Vaya, por fin podré conocer a tan nombrada Anko – Sasori apenas podía hablar por el placentero contacto de la electricidad con su piel, entonces pasó algo que no esperaba, dijo algo que no esperaba decir en un susurro, no por eso inaudible – te quiero… Te deseo tanto…

Deidara sonrió y correspondió a sus palabras dejándose caer dentro de Sasori, sus sentimientos hacia el pelirrojo hacían que se le erizara la piel. Sentía ganas de ronronear, de poseerlo, de tenerlo entre los brazos y, sin duda, lo iba a hacer. Solo cabía esperar.

-Nunca, nunca te separes de mí, porque… tú eres mi vida, te amo…

Deidara cerró los ojos después de pronunciar esas palabras. Así se quedaron un tiempo mientras la suave brisa y el olor a primavera mecía sus cabellos al ritmo del latir de sus corazones.

* * *

**¡Espero que os gustase!**

**Y esto ha sido todo por hoy ^^ Espero vuestros reviews que son realmente importantes en el ánimo de esta escritora para continuar la historia. Me sorprende ver que la lee mucha gente y comenta muy poca... igual no les gusto T.T**

**Bueno así sin más me despido, gracias a los que se molestan en dejar reviews, me hacen muy feliz, y gracias a los que se molestan en leer mi historia aunque no la comenten, también me hace feliz ver que invierten un poco de su tiempo en mí.**

**Buenos días/noches a todos. ¡Que pasen un buen día! ^^**


End file.
